1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet recording apparatus which records an image on a sheet by ejecting ink droplets from nozzles.
2. Description of Related Art
In an inkjet recording apparatus comprising a recording portion configured to record an image on a sheet by ejecting ink droplets from nozzles disposed therein, a problem called “cockling” may occur. The cockling is a phenomenon in which permeation of ink into a sheet makes the sheet deformed, and it is known that due to the deformation of the sheet, the sheet is curved. When the cockling occurs in the sheet, a distance between the sheet and the recording portion changes during image recording. Accordingly, the deformed sheet comes into contact with the recording portion and the sheet is fed in a state in which a leading end of the sheet is displaced from a desired position, so that it is possible that a sheet jam occurs.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problem, there is known a recording apparatus, in which an elastic member is allowed to be in contact with a recording surface of the sheet at an upstream side of a landing area of ink droplets in a platen and is located between a plurality of ribs, which are formed in the platen, in a width direction that intersects with a feeding direction. The elastic member is elastically deformed so as to press the sheet toward a lower position than an upper end of each rib. Accordingly, the sheet becomes in a waved shape in the width direction, and, as a result, the sheet is hard to be curved.